Cigarettes and Broken Lamps
by SlippingHopes
Summary: Sasuke has had a long day at school and when Itachi comes home, he starts to act abnormally.When Itachi stumbles accross markings on Sasuke, how will he react? will he sieze the opertuanty and take Sasuke or will he punish him and inflict pain?


I know I have posted an ItaSasu story, but I can promise you there are going to more...as long as my readers want them, I'll write them!! Well I hope you enjoy!!!

(AU:Bedroom oneshot: ItaSasu)

**~*~Cigarettes and Broken Lamps~*~**

Sasuke sighed and fell backwards on the bed. He had just gotten home from school and was waiting for Itachi to get home from work so he could help make dinner. Sasuke pulled his pillow over his face and blushed at the thought of his older brother. He laid there for a few moments before he heard the unmistakable sound of a door opening and closing and footsteps. His blush deepened as his bedroom door opened and he was joined on his bed by non other then his older brother.

"Hey, Sasuke. How was school?" Itachi's seducing voice asked.

"Fine," Sasuke said, but the pillow muffled out his voice.

"What?"

"Fine..,"

Again the pillow.

"I can't hear you," Itachi sighed.

Sasuke violently jerked off his face and shouted, "FINE!" before replacing it.

Itachi pulled the pillow off of Sasuke's face and stared at his little brother's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"N~nothing." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke~" the young Uchiha shivered at his name "~are you okay? You look flushed."

Itachi said in that voice as he touched his forehead to his brother's.

"I~it's nothing…" They met eyes and Sasuke couldn't resist any longer; Sasuke kissed Itachi.

The older smiled at the younger.

"Well aren't we in a hurry tonight?"

"S~say my name some more…please…"

Sasuke said sitting up. Itachi smiled.

"Sasuke."

He lightly kissed the younger Uchiha.

"Sasuke."

He whispered as he kissed Sasuke's neck and pulling off his shirt.

"Sasuke…"

His and his uke's breathing picked up speed.

"Sasuke.."

He unbuttoned the teen's pants.

"Sasuke…"

He slipped his hand in Sasuke's boxers.

"Sasuke."

He purred as he slowly began to pull off the garment.

"Sasuke…"

He whispered as he slid down to taste him.

Sasuke moaned as rested his hand on Itachi's head.

"M~more."

"More?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I~ngh~I want to come already…"

Itachi looked at his younger brother with a smirk.

"Hmph. What no please. You need to learn your manners, little brother." He said sitting up and pulling Sasuke onto his lap.

He kissed the right side of his captive's neck until his wondering lips passed over a bite mark on Sasuke's shoulder. This infuriated Itachi.

He gripped Sasuke's hair and pulled his head back.

"Who else has claimed you…Sasuke…?" Itachi asked with poison in his voice.

"I~I~ow!~N~Naruto, but I told him to."

"And who is the seme?" Itachi asked with genuine curiosity.

"I~ah!~I am!!"

"My uke is a seme?" Itachi laughed releasing Sasuke's hair.

"But be careful about the marks he puts on you; I just might have to match them."

And without warning he bit Sasuke.

Sasuke screamed as Itachi's teeth plunged deeply into his left shoulder.

"Ita…chi!" Sasuke moaned as his older brother pushed his erection into him.

"That's right… Say my name, little brother," Itachi purred in Sasuke's ear.

He thrust in Sasuke, but he pushed hard on Itachi's chest.

"W~wait."

"What is it now?!" Itachi sighed.

"I~it's too bright." Sasuke said gesturing to the window.

Itachi sighed.

"Them let's just~" Itachi reached over to close the thick curtain, plunging the room into darkness (and knocking over a lamp as he did so) "~close them."

"…You broke my lamp…"

Itachi ignored him as he thrust into Sasuke.

Sasuke held Itachi's head to his chest and moaned steadily louder; blood rolling down his back and chest.

"I~Itachi I can't! I'm going to come~ngh!"

Itachi thrust into Sasuke as he moaned.

"That's right: moan my name, Sasuke."

"I…ta…chi…"

The older Uchiha thrust harder into the younger.

"Louder," he demanded slightly exasperated, getting closer with each lust induced thrust.

"I~ita…chi."

"Louder!"

"Ita..chi..I~I'm going to~"

"LOUDER!"

Sasuke practically screamed his aniki's name before he came, but Itachi wasn't done with him yet. With a few more well placed thrusts, Itachi came with a low moan inside Sasuke (who moaned rather loudly as well). Itachi fell back on the bed, holding Sasuke to him.

They both breathing heavily. Sasuke rolled off his seme, disconnecting from him. Itachi leaned over the side of the bed, picked up his jeans, pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lighter, and pulled the blankets over Sasuke and himself as he did so.

Sasuke watched as Itachi lit a cigarette. He took a long drawl and exhaled slowly.

"Why do you smoke?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi shrugged.

"Why did you sleep with Naruto?"

Sasuke was silent and Itachi pulled him closer to, letting him rest on his chest.

"You're mad."

"Of course I'm mad," Itachi said looking at Sasuke.

Itachi smiled as he got an idea.

He took a long draw from his cigarette and, before he exhaled (and before Sasuke could react), he gripped Sasuke's hair and placed his lips on the teen's, passing the smoke from his lungs to the young Uchiha's. The teen choked and pushed the older away.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke coughed.

"That was your punishment." Itachi said putting out the cigarette in a half empty glass of water and letting Sasuke put his head back on his chest.

Sasuke blushed as he felt their groins rub against each other.

When he shifted, he noticed Itachi became a bit hard. When he shifted again he felt himself grow hard as well. Itachi smiled when Sasuke rolled over on his side with his back to him. Itachi pulled the teen to him, pressing his body against the younger.

Sasuke's breath hitched as his brother's ever wondering hands gripped him, stroking him lightly. Sasuke felt Itachi's erection pressing against his back.

"You want to do it again?" Sasuke asked grinding his hips into Itachi's as he spoke.

Itachi smiled as he licked the teen's neck, had him get on his hands and knees, and thrust into him once more as the younger moaned his name loudly.

_**The End **_


End file.
